Do You Know?
by Owl Emporium
Summary: “Do you know what was the last thing I thought about when Voldemort killed me?” he asked. I shook my head. “I thought about how your lips feel on mine.” HarryGinny. WARNING: DH spoilers!


**Do You Know?**

Harry Potter was coming to my house, tonight. Of course, he has regularly for years, but this time it's different. He was coming back from defeating Voldemort. After a year of hunting and destroying Horcruxes, he was coming back! Hermione was already here, and Ron was soon to come with Harry. My stomach was twisting and turning, and I was nervous. The kiss we shared on his birthday is still fresh in my memory. I yearn for more but does Harry still love me? Did he _ever_ love me? What was the last thing he thought of when he went willingly to Voldemort? Did he think of me? When he was with Hermione and Ron looking for Horcruxes, did he ever think of me every single day like I did?

"Ginny, come on, I know Harry still loves you! Don't worry." Hermione said.

"Don't tell me that please! I'm so nervous! What if he never loved me?" I said waiting to hear the answer I never got tired of hearing.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I've been telling you this for hours, he loved you back then and he still loves you now!" she said, exasperated.

I sighed, "I'm not so sure Hermione." I grimaced.

She sighed exasperatingly, "You are impossible. Just like him! You two belong perfectly together!" she said and stomped loudly out of the room.

I decided to think about what happened in the battle at Hogwarts. Not one of my most brilliant ideas. It made me think about Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and all those other people that died by his hand. Harry must be down in the dumps also. How many people had Voldemort killed that he loved? His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Remus were all dead because of Tom Marvolo Riddle or as he liked to entitle himself, "Voldemort". But now it was over. No more murders, no more despair. Things were going to be okay.

I could hear my mom crying in the room next to me. I want to go and console her, but I feel tears coming to my eyes again, and fall down my pale cheeks, like they did when I saw Harry in Hagrid's arms. Like they did when I saw Fred's dead, unmoving body.

"Oh Ginny, I shouldn't have left you alone!" I hear Hermione say through my tears.

She hugs me and I cling on to her as if my life depended on it. This war was harsh on her also. She had to memory charm her parents into believing that they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins. That had to be tough. But it had to be done, so that Death Eaters wouldn't try to pry information about them.

"Hermione, I miss him so much! Why did he have to die?" I choked out.

She shushed me, "He died bravely Ginny. He died laughing. I was there; he died laughing, just like he always was." Hermione said softly.

"But why him? He never did anything to anything to anyone! All he did was make people laugh."

"I know, but that's just how it is Ginny. Come on, it's over; no one is going to die anymore because of him. He's dead; he killed himself...in a way."

I nodded and wiped my tears.

"Come on, you want me to go make you some tea?" she asked me.

I nodded and smiled weakly. She took my hand and we went to the kitchen and to make some tea. When we got there we found two other people sitting there. It was Harry, sitting next to Ron and talking quietly. They looked up, and Harry met my eyes. I stared at him. He was so close, yet so far.

I let go Hermione's hand and walked slowly to him and hugged him. The hug was uncertain from both parties, but firm.

"Harry, are you alright? Oh what a dumb question, do you need anything?" I questioned as I let go of him.

"I can think of one thing."

"Which is?" I questioned.

"Well, another one of those hugs would be nice." He said a bit uncertainly.

I smiled warmly, grateful that it wasn't as awkward as it had been during the summer holiday.

He did seem different though. Minus the grief and sorrow that reflected in those eyes I knew so well, he looked...relieved.

I hugged him, this time, fiercely, letting tears slide down my face, glad that he was back, glad that he was alive.

"Gin, it's okay, I'm here." He whispered to me, wiping my tears with his thumb.

"_Ahem!_ What about me?"

I let go of Harry and smiled at Ron, "But I saw you an hour ago!" I smiled sadly. "Come here." I told him and hugged him warmly.

Ever since Fred, we had all gotten closer together, and since me and Ron were already close, our bond just had gotten ten times stronger.

I let go of him and he immediately went over to Hermione and kissed her right on the lips. I thought she would let go of him after a few seconds but instead, she held on to him even tighter. Honestly, it's sweet but they overdo it it _way_ too much.

"Hey! You two, get a room!" I yelled.

They let go of each other, and turned bright red.

"Sorry guys!" Hermione said chuckling nervously.

"It's sweet, but you guys do it to much!" I said to them and they turned even redder.

"Come on Gin; let's leave the lovebirds to snog!" Harry yelled over his shoulder as he grabbed my hand and led me outside. Hermione winked at me and I blushed slightly.

Harry and I walked around The Burrow in silence. I can't hold onto it much longer, I have to tell him. But then, would this destroy our newly formed friendship forever? But what if I tell him and he feels the same way? This is an important decision: be friends with the boy, no _man_, of your dreams or take the risk and possibly his girlfriend again?

"Harry."

"Ginny." we both say simultaneously.

"Um, you go first. Ladies first right?" He said.

I nodded slowly. "Harry," I said battling my nerves down with intensity, "I need to tell you this; I need to get it of my chest." I started and he had his full attention to me. This made me even more nervous, but I continued. "Harry I…I still love you." I said quickly.

His face was blank, showing no emotions. He didn't say anything either. I was about to break down. I knew it; I had messed up our friendship forever. As I got up and started walking away, I felt his hand grab my wrist. He pulled me down and said, "I haven't told you what I wanted to tell you."

I nodded, "Well, go on." I told him, turning away, hoping he hadn't seen the tears that had formed inside my eyes.

"Gin," he said, putting a finger on my chin, forcing me too look at him. I looked into his emerald-green eyes that looked a bit pained. "Do you know what was the last thing I thought about when Voldemort 'killed me'?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I thought about how your lips feel on mine."

I looked at him with utter disbelief. I couldn't believe it. I was about to say something but he stopped me, putting a finger on my lips. "Do you know who I thought about the most all those months we were out there searching for the Horcruxes?" he asked me.

"No." I whispered, afraid this would be just a dream.

"I was thinking about you. I love you Ginevra. I always have." He told me smiling.

I smiled the first true smile in a long time. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

You know, I'll _always_ listen to Hermione from now on.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey! Here's my first Harry/Ginny fanfiction! Do you like it? Review and tell me what you think about it!_


End file.
